


the stuff of legends

by WattStalf



Series: Tellius Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, M/M, Tellius Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Priam knows that his fathers are heroes.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Tellius Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188
Kudos: 22





	the stuff of legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just dumb Zapp ideas, with basically uhh liberal usage of slow branded aging, making Priam also branded, etcetec

Priam knows that his fathers are heroes, or at least they were, at some point in time. At least, one of them had to have been, even if the other prefers to avoid that kind of attention. The two of them are always together, so he was a part of things too, whether he wants to be called a hero or not.

The three of them are on the road, and always have been, for as long as Priam can remember. As he has grown, he has steadily trained under Ike, finding his style of fighting a lot more his speed than Soren. As much as he may admire his more intelligent father, he knows that he is not suited for that, and is content to simply admire him, while learning to emulate Ike.

The three of them help people wherever they go, keeping a low profile as they do, but even so, Priam is not so stupid that he does not start to figure it out. His fathers were heroes once, somewhere far away, and they are still compelled to play the part, making sacrifices, living on a tight, almost nonexistent budget, and roaming from place to place, never staying anywhere for long.

Priam learns from a young age that, due to Soren’s unique circumstances, due to the mark that they share, prominent on both of their foreheads, that they have unusual lifespans, that they are not like Ike, or the others of his kind. He ages slowly, and he reaches a point where it feels as though he is frozen in place, he ages so slowly, watching time pass him by, until Ike has become nothing more than a hero of the past.

But he and Soren continue on together, and, allegedly, Priam becomes more and more like his father every day, until one day, Soren is ready for his travels to come to an end. After spending so long on the road, so long living for the sake of every troubled soul that they come across, he is ready to take some time for himself, while giving Priam his blessing to continue the never ending journey of a hero.

Priam has crossed worlds- though he hardly understands how- to end up in a place like this, gathering followers like he is certain his father must have done, once upon a time. He wears a headband over his forehead, not to hide the mark he shares with Soren, but out of sentimentality, because he really does look so much like Ike did, when they were traveling together. It has been decades now, and Priam has only aged a bit since then, so he will be able to hold onto that resemblance for a while.

No matter what this world has to offer him, he knows that, in return, he will offer the service of a hero, just as he knows his father would have done, if he had had the chance to come here as well. At the very least, Priam has his father’s sword at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
